gorillaz newest member
by Hinatachan167
Summary: gwendolyn, daughter of a famous rock star during the 1970s-80s, has been hired by the band help with the songs ect. 2d X me
1. Chapter 1

Newest female member

Chapter 1 meeting the band Gorillaz

_The 1970s: a great era for rock and roll. That meant it was a great time for love, a famous rock star: the angel of death (his real name is Joseph or Joey for short) he was well know by the ladies as 'demonic hottie'. One teenaged girl had a very huge crush on this man; her name was Amanda or Amy for short. People and the news crews were right about one thing: the 2 really loved each other, then there came the huge time: parenthood. Last 7 years for the child was going great, even in school everyone knew her and her father. The good times ended when her parents divorced, then the unthinkable happened the mother committed suicide, she slit her own throat in front of her own daughter__, __Gwendolyn (or Gwen for short).(note birth date 9/19/1991)_

* * *

20 years later- I was seen in my recording studio chair trying to fix a new song for the radio or place on my new album

* * *

Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does faith make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you hell?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does faith make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(x2)

© Within temptations (what have you done?)

* * *

'Wow Ms. Gwendolyn, you've got some talent!' 'Why thank you, but here's another song that I've finally come up with

* * *

I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.

© to treasure planet movie (I'm still here)

* * *

'another great hit! Think about it: the daughter of famous male rock star angel of death, continues his legacy! Or how about the 2nd angel of death!!' a dead silence, 'ms. Gwendolyn? Where'd she go?!?!' I'm seen in the lounge of the studio, drinking a mountain dew, eating a little slice of ham pizza, reading a music magazine. I loved reading about the Gorillaz band, I could imagine myself singing with them, their lead singer, 2d, was hot, I wonder if he's what everyone has been saying, the next thing I saw was a page of me, 'famous female singer, Gwendolyn, angelic demon, will be the newest member of the band Gorillaz.' I started to become so happy that I had to dance with glee, I started acting like a child who's just gotten the newest toy. 'I guess you've heard the news Gwendolyn?' 'yeah! I'm so excited about being in this band!! I'm going to miss everyone at this studio!!' 'yes, yes, yes, but think about it, you'll gain even more popularity with the band!' I took a strand of my lovely shade of sky blue hair(from my dad) and placed it to the side of my head, 'when do I pack?' 'in about 1 hour, so you can pack now if you want..' my agent was pushing me forward to my room.

* * *

At Kong studios- I was noticing how my agent was doing that hyper-hypo dance of glee, 'keep going angelic demon! Who knows, meet a great friend or a grand boyfriend!' 'Shut up….' I walked into the studios; it was dark, gloomy, and pretty creepy. 'Hey, you must be Gwendolyn!' I looked at the 10 year old Japanese girl, 'yes but please call me Gwen.' 'Ok, the other guys would want to meet you!' 'Ok!' 'You know something: you've got a beautiful smile, you should smile more often! ^VV^' 'thanks, so what're these guys like exactly?' 'You'll see!' I was confused by that 'you'll see' bit but still I've always wanted to meet these guys, 'who're you?' 'Noodle.' 0_0'', 'no offense but is it a very weird name?' 'You'll get used to it.' 'Ok, sorry about that.' 'No prob! Oh, we're here, the meeting room!!' noodle opened the door there were 3 men. One of them had messy black hair, one of his eyes was black while his left was a light red, the other just had a yellow hat and all white eyes, the last one was my main attraction, he had a deep shade of azure blue for hair and dents in his eyes, 2d. 'Everyone, this is Gwendolyn, or Gwen, and/or Angelic Demon!' 'Please just Gwen! I don't mind Gwendolyn but calling me Gwen, makes things a lot easier for people ^__^;' The other guys stared at me, in particularly: 2d, '_OMG he's looking at me! Ok Gwen keep cool!! Don't lose your cool!!' _'Hey, d! Get up ya lazy bum, take the little angelic demon to her room!' the next thing I saw was the 1 called Murdoc toss one of my suitcases against his gut, 'what the hell was that for!?' 'Look!!!!' 2d looked at me again making me got pink, 'let me fink, you're Gwendolyn?' '^_^* yes, but call me Gwen….' I said annoyed. '_Why does he talk like that?' _the next thing I saw was 2d pulling me up, gently from my chair, 'lets go.' I nodded. As we were walking down the hall, all that could come out of my mouth was, 'why did you choose me to join your band? Out of all the other female singers why me?' 'I fink that it's because your father was a famous rock star during the 1970s or summfink like that.' 'I see, it's always been this way, people only like me for being my daddy's girl. No guys going to like me, they love all the other whores out there....' that last bit made me come close to crying. 'If it makes you feel better, I fink I love you.' I turned slightly red. 'Well here we are your new room!'


	2. Chapter 2

Newest female member

Chapter 2 new friends and a new life

I entered my new room, '_this is my new room? Not fancy but still better than nothing!'_ 'Well as you can tell we were trying to fix you a room so that way, you can live, I personally fink that we did a good job…' 'Yes! You did, I thank you….2d be honest, do you think I'm just a rock star's child or something more?' he didn't speak instead he just kissed me, '_OMFG, he's kissing me!!!'_ 'I really fink you'll have a great time here, to be honest I fink I, for real, I love you ^_^.' I blushed, '_he's so sweet but still…'_ '2D, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!!' with that I punched him outside the noggin, 'cruel hearted woman, never gonna understand women……'

* * *

In the kitchen- '_2d's just too sweet, I'll have to think of away to apologize to him….but how??'_ I heard footsteps come up to me, '2d, what is-'I looked up and noticed murdoc, 'hey babe, what's hanging?' 'What did you just say to me?! Were you trying to hit on me!?!?' 'Calm down angelic demon babe, you'll be fine, with me…...' I grew annoyed and kicked murdoc where the sun don't shine, 'bitch….' I walked away. I heard a phone ring, 'hello?' 'Hey, Gwendolyn, sweetheart, how's my favorite rock n' roll chick?! Listen look, its great what you're doing!!' 'What's that supposed to mean?!?' 'Turn on the news....' I turned on the news and saw it, the reporters were talking about me and 2d's kiss, 'HOW THE HELL DID THEY MANAGE TO GET THIS INFO?!?!!?' 'I placed cameras in your room, so this means anything you do with 2d I'll know and the reporters will know!' 'LISTEN LOOK I DON'T NEED AN AGENT, I'M WITH THE BAND GORILLAZ, I'M TIRED OF YOU RUNNING MY LIFE SO I DEMAND YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!!!!' 'Listen, bitch! You need me, like or not you need me. Here's what I can do: I can fire you and make sure you never work in Hollywood again!!!!!!' 'FUCK YOU!!!!!' I yelled and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

* * *

My room- I started balling my eyes out like a little baby, '_who the hell came up with the idea that actor or singers need a lawyer!? I hate mine, but there's some suspicious about him, he never would say anything, I've heard about someone trying to take out the band, jimmy Manson, OMG my agent works for Manson!!!!'_ the radio began playing a song

* * *

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

_[Chorus:]_  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl © click 5

_

* * *

_

Dream- I could remember the day my mother died, it was a Sunday. I guess the fact my mom and dad divorced finally kicked her head, so she took a butcher knife and said onto me, 'you see this Gwen, this is what happens when depression take over!!!'

* * *

I cried, 'this is just too sweet, I've got to apologize to….' I looked into the door, 'Russel, how long were you there??' 'Long enough, you ok kid?' 'Yeah, my dumbass lawyer, he's been controlling my life for as long I can remember and to make matters worse, he threatened to fire me….' 'Listen look I saw a news report that you kissed d, what do you feel for him?' 'I think I love him but I'm still not sure though…' with that Russel left the room and went of somewhere. Then the next thing I hear on the news is that my agent has had recently a busted nose, 3 broken ribs and a busted spleen, the person: Russel of Gorillaz, '_russel! You did that for me!? Thank you T_T.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Newest female member

Chapter 3 music awards ceremony; the painful memories

I cried tears of joy for what Russel did for me. '_Now to apologize to 2d! 1__st__ though, where is his room?!!?' _I left my room and went to wonder around Kong studios. 'Noodle!' noodle turned around and smiled at me, 'what'd you need, angelic-demon?' 'Do you know where 2ds room is? I need to tell him something....' noodle looked at me, 'follow me, oh before I forget to mention: all of us are invited to a ceremony, so you'd better get dressed ^W^.' As I was running behind noodle, I smiled. 'Well here we are 2ds room, talk and enjoy....' with that noodle ran back to her room or something, leaving me alone and in front of his room. *knocks on door* 'come in!' I opened the door slowly, '2d? I need to say something: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you on the head like that…' 'It's ok love; anyway, I guess noodle told you about the awards ceremony?' 'Yep, I'm going just so you know... ^_^;.' 'See you in a few?' 'Yeah!' with that I ran back to my room. 'Ok now let's see, what to wear?' I was trying on every dress that there was for this stupid ceremony, '_what is it with the reporters and me?! Why do I have to dress so fancy like!?'_ angrily, I got dressed into my dress, slipped on some shoes, placed on some perfume and make-up, and ran to the front doors of the studio.

* * *

2ds POV- I can't really believe it: I think she's in love wifth me…but I still don't know why I kissed her not to long ago.. '2D!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY RECORD PLAYER!?!? I knew murdoc was pissed off with me, 'well…..where's my damn record player!?' 'Right here….' Shakily I handed over the player, 'and what's this thing I here from Russel: she kissed you!?' 'Well, it's to make her feel better, but I think I love just as she loves me…' murdoc was growing pissed, I could sense this. The next thing I felt was murdoc's fist in my face, 'YOU TELL THAT WOMAN WHAT YOU FEEL FOR HER OR ELSE THE NEXT TIME I HIT YOU, IT'LL BE WORSE THEN A PUNCH TO THE FACE!!' I looked in the mirror and saw a black eye on my left eye.

* * *

Back to me at the ceremony- the cameras were flashing left to right, murdoc loved the attention, russel gave a look that meant 'idiot', noodle was holding onto my dress, 2d was right next to me, trying to comfort me, 'd, what're you doing??' 'Protecting you..' then I heard the reports whispering about me and D's relationship again. 'Can angelic demon step to the stage, you must perform your song 'sweet sacrifice'. I sighed and then ran off

* * *

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

* * *

The entire crowd went crazy but when I sang with gorillaz, they went 80xs crazier. After the awards were handed out, I and the entire band decided to celebrate. We all went to a local bar and drink. Bloody Mary for me, just beer for the men and for noodle she got water. I came out drunkly, 'you guys have got to be the wickedest group of people to hang around….I would just love to say that I'm in love with you 2d…' everyone in the bar cheered. '2d, tell her….!' Murdoc somewhat yelled at 2d, 'Gwen, if you must know: I love you too…' 'This little lady's a happy drunk!' murdoc yelled. 'Murdoc, you go fuck yourself…' 'WHAT THE WAS THAT WHORE!?!?' 'Oh your one to talk, man-whore…' 'LISTEN LOOK, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT OR ELSE!!!!' 'FUCK YOU!!' with that I stormed out of the bar and walked my way back to Kong studios.

* * *

Only 12 ft. way- '_for the love of my lord Jesus Christ, how far until I get Kong studios?!?!'_ my head started to ache as I thought this. The next thing I felt was someone grabbing my waist and clamping my mouth shut, 'now, now my dear…I wouldn't want to harm you in any physical manner....' I managed to scream, 'HELP ME!!! 2D, RUSSEL, MURDOC!!!!! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!' I felt a strong hand swat me and while rain was falling down, I was being raped.

* * *

Next morning Kong studios- I was covered in bruises, my dress was nearly ripped apart, blood was all over my body. Just as soon as I opened the door, noodle practically glompped onto me. 'Noodle, where's 2d, Russel, and murdoc?' 'The recording room...Why?' 'I need you to get 2d *crying hysterically*' I staggered slowly towards my room.

* * *

Noodle POV- I ran towards the recording room, keeping the vision of sissy in my head. Her body bruised and bloody, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and her dress was nearly ripped apart. I knew she's been raped but by who? Finally I found the recording room, '2D-SAMA!! Gwen's finally back, but something's wrong with her! She's been crying her eyes out and she looks messed up, likes she's been in a fight!!' 'Wait up, I'll check on Gwen....'

* * *

Back to me- I was out of my ripped up dress and on my bed still crying my eyes out. I heard my room door creak, 'Gwen, you ok?' turning over I noticed 2d walking over towards me. In my range now, I hugged onto 2d tightly, 'I just need someone to talk to, and I want you to know what happened: on my way back to the studios someone dragged me into the ally and I was r-r-raped *crying hysterically again*' I noticed how angry 2d was becoming, 'who the hell would rape someone like you!? You tell me if you see your raper, me and Russel will murder him!' I started crying again but this time I was happy, '_you gullible idiot thank you…'_


	4. Chapter 4

Newest female member

Chapter 4 protection; the 1 who raped is…

Still holding onto 2d, crying my eyes out like a baby, feeling gentle kisses and a gentle voice telling me it's gonna be alright. 'Yo! D, so what happened to our little angelic demon?' 'She's been raped, she doesn't know who....' 'Well serves her right for yelling at me last night!' with Russel punched murdoc, 'she's been raped she doesn't deserve it!' 'You guys don't worry, I'll be with 2d, another note I'll tell you anything you need to know.' 'Good deal kid, 2d you make sure you protect the kid.' Russel popped out, but murdoc grunted a 'whatever, as long as this woman is happy.'

* * *

Moments later- now that I was officially cleaned up, new clothing on, and my eyes much clearer, I decided to join the band in the recording room. 'Hey Gwen! So glad you can join us!!' I glared at murdoc, he knew it's all his fault, if he didn't yell: 'just get out of my face!' then I wouldn't've been raped and I'd be in a happier mood. I happily ran next to 2d, 'well, lets get this song started!' with that the song 'DARE' started. '_This is so much fun ^_^, I feel so free!!'_ After the song I walked downstairs towards the kitchen, fixing me and the band some dinner. Someone touched my shoulder, making punch my toucher, 'oh dear god! So sorry 2d I think my anti-rapist attack system kicked in!! Please forgive me!' 'You're forgiven...So what're you doing?' 'Just fixing dinner for me and everyone, and I think Russel wanted and eel?' 'Yep!' 'Now our question is how to kill an eel?' 2d got a wooden hammer and thus the banging began, 'ok this isn't working out….' 'FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET SATAN MY HEA OH! WHAT'S WITH THAT BANGING STOP IT!!!!' I and d looked over and there was a pissed off murdoc, 'It's this eel. Russel told us to knock it out 'cos he's gonna cook it for s... ''STOP THAT BANGING!!!' 'I and Ms Gwen can't catch it, look! It's all slippery, we can't, we can't, can't, can't, kill it.' 'Can't kill it!? What do 2 of you mean you can't kill it!? I'll show the 2 of you how to kill an eel, you 2 grab the damn thing... and you melt its face!!' both me and 2d began freaking out, 'NO, NO, NO! NO! NO, NO!!' murdoc pushed the eels face towards the stove, 'MELT ITS FACE! MELT ITS FACE!' Russel busted into the room, 'Hey yo, Muds, Where my eel at? Where my eel? Where my eel!?' murdoc still turned over towards the stove growled but came out with, 'It don't feel too good. He feel... 'Eel.' 'Well, anywho tell noodle that lunch is ready and that I'll be have my meal in my room.

* * *

My room- I sat my plate on the desk and placed in an Evanescence cd (the open door) and played the song snow white queen

* * *

Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.

* * *

Now that I come to think about it, in a way I'm somewhat a snow white queen if that's possible. I turned on the TV towards the news, 'in related news: gorillaz newest lady member, angelic demon was recently raped last night! Who would do such a thing? The answer has not yet-' I turned off the TV, the news was getting in on my new life again. '_they do have a point though, who on earth raped me and why??_' the door opened, 'just noodle!' 'ok, noodle come in…' 'I'm so sorry about you being harmed this way…who would do something like that?' 'that's what I'm thinking as well….anyway noodle, here's my plate and tell 2d to come to my room later on ^_.' The young girl smiled, ''kay!' with that noodle ran out of the room, '_it's possible that maybe my agent raped me for yelling FUCK YOU over the phone.'_

* * *

In the night- dressed in a black nightgown I ran off to find 2ds room, he insisted that I should sleep with him (not in that WAY prevs!!! XP) at least until we figure out who raped me and things can get back to normal. Being with 2d meant that I was safe, nothing in the world can bother me, let alone harm me.

_

* * *

_

Dream-the night of the rape, I could remember screaming my lungs out, wanting help. Each time I did that, the shadowy figure would swat me so hard to the point which felt like my nose was gonna break. 'Shut the hell up whore!! If you don't I swear to lord in heaven I'll murder you!!!' with that my mouth was shut again and thus pain returned. 'IT'S MY AGENT!!!' I knew who raped me now all I need to do is tell either d or Russel about this and then my agent will get it!

* * *

Morning- I awoke and noticed that 2d had his hands around my waist and I had my arms around his neck, making me blush. Some bit of me told me to kiss him, but my thoughts were crying _'NO, NO, NO! Don't kiss him!!!!' _I did it any regardless of my inner thoughts. I smiled and got up, but a strong but gentle grip was still on my waist, 'why's you do that Gwen?' 'Err-um-I-'he smirked and hugged me closer to him, 'please do it again…' I kissed him but this time he kissed me again. I felt something glide along my lips, I knew what it was. I gladly opened my mouth and just like that our tongues were 'fighting' against 1 another. The door suddenly opened, it was Russel who wanted to check up on me and 2d. Just like that, the 2 of stopped making out, 'listen look Russel, please pretend you never saw anything! Noodle would just confused and murdoc, well murdoc's probably gonna be pissed off-'russel couldn't help but look at a smirking 2d which made Russel come to a conclusion that me and D had sex. I turned tomato red and freaked out, 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!! I and 2d didn't get it on last night!!' Russel laughed, 'sorry kid couldn't resist picking on ya!' 'Well, it wasn't funny! Listen look I know who raped me that one night: it was my agent…russel you probably pissed him off by sending him towards the hospital, and I guess that me saying 'FUCK YOU!' really enraged him…I you guys are with me, especially you 2d, I'll be safe.'


End file.
